<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4A] Ahegao at 8K 120Hz by VPraeK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214250">[F4A] Ahegao at 8K 120Hz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPraeK/pseuds/VPraeK'>VPraeK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Script - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPraeK/pseuds/VPraeK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: You’re a streamer known as the PCMasterRaceWhore. You have an impressive gaming setup with a frame rate counter connected to your fucking machine.  You just received a gift from your loyal fans and you can’t wait to try it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4A] Ahegao at 8K 120Hz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TAGS: [Streamer] [Comedy?] [Orgasm at 4k 120Hz] [Ahegao at 8K 240Hz] [Fucking machine] [PC Master Race Whore]</p><p>I provided three possible endings at the end of the script. Take a look and choose whichever you want, or you can just make one up!<br/>If you want to put in a sound effect, you can use vibration or some sort of mechanical pumping sounds that increases in speed when the monitor changeover happens. However, that’s really, really optional.</p><p>Treat any stage directions as optional. Heck, feel free to change any part of it to make it more suitable for yourself. Feel free to change the hardware names or any other part of the script. Feel free to contact me if you need any assistance.</p><p>Remember to tag me with u/VPraeK in a comment if you fill it. I really don’t want to miss out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Welcome to my stream! This is the PCMasterRaceWhore, live from my fully decked out three monitor setup! If you want to check out the specs, refer to the information immediately below the stream.</p><p>Get a load of this. Not one, but two Nvidia RTX Thirty Nineties! Thank you so much to whoever sent me those two puppies! Those cards… it needs so much juice… runs so hot and it’s just so amazingly biiiig.<br/>
I had to rig up a new PSU… Set up water cooling because it’s those two boys made it so hot and tight in my poor poor computer.</p><p>Now it’s all ready to go!</p><p>As you know, my rig, it’s just not any sexy beast. It’s connected to my sex toy. The higher the frame rates, the harder it goes!</p><p>OK, launching my game… set to the oldest monitor.</p><p>Turning it on now.</p><p>[enjoying the toy going at a sedentary rate]</p><p>Medium preset!?</p><p>Fuck that!  That’s not what I paid for!</p><p>Ultra, here we *cum*!</p><p>[Pause as she enjoys the toy for a bit]</p><p>It’s okay, I suppose… but then again, it’s as expected. Afterall, it’s only full HD at 60 hertz. While we’re there, look at the detail on the foliage and trees! Look at all the lights between the leaves! Wow, check how the light diffuses through the fog! It’s beautiful. It’s good enough for most people. However, I am not like most people!</p><p>I am the PC MASTER RACE WHORE!</p><p>This level of stimulation is not enough!</p><p>If I am to cum any time within the next year, I gotta switch to my next monitor!</p><p>The ultra sexy 4K! It runs at 144 Hertz!</p><p>Now let’s see if those two big boys can handle it.</p><p>[more breathless and less coherent as the sex toy intensifies]</p><p>OH MY GAWD</p><p>ITS PURRING ALONG</p><p>Did you know many cocks I sucked? How many people I fucked?</p><p>It’s so worth it</p><p>It’s so worth it</p><p>OH MY GOSH</p><p>IT'S STILL RUNNING AT ULTRA SETTINGS</p><p>OH MY GOSH</p><p>THE FIDELITY</p><p>THE QUALITY</p><p>Can the two big boys keep going? Can it keep going? Can it ram my holes?</p><p>All 192 gigs of DDR5?</p><p>THE FRAME RATE</p><p>THE FRAME RATE</p><p>Oh my god, it’s too fast</p><p>It’s too fast</p><p>I must slow down the fps.</p><p>Time to up the antialiasing</p><p>TXAA? FXAA NOT GOOD ENOUGH</p><p>I AM THE PC MASTER RACE WHORE!</p><p>MSAA!</p><p>8X!</p><p>OH NO!</p><p>IT'S NOT SLOWING DOWN</p><p>THIS IS AMAZING</p><p>I’M CUMMING</p><p>I’M CUMMING</p><p>[improvise massive orgasm]</p><p>[turns off program abruptly]</p><p>Phew. Sorry for the cut in the game’s feed. I just turned it off. I can’t take it anymore. Everyone, thank you so much for those two cards. Thank you. It certainly ate that game for breakfast and ran at such speed and visual clarity.</p><p>I wish I could stream it at native resolution… it’s so orgasmically clear.</p><p>Now boys, check out this beast.</p><p>8K! 8 fucking K! Sixteen times the pixels of the so-called full HD. And get this. IT’S 240 HERTZ! 240 FUCKING HERTZ! Can you imagine how many times I will cream myself?</p><p>Let’s find out.</p><p>Time to launch the game… and oooh there it goes</p><p>Up the in game refresh rate to 240…</p><p>OOOOH YEEESSS</p><p>LOOK AT IT GO</p><p>240! HOLY FUCK</p><p>240!</p><p>HJOLY FUCK!</p><p>STILL ON ULTRA</p><p>HOLY FUCK!</p><p>I CAN’T HANDLE IT</p><p>IT IS TOO MUCH</p><p>I NEED TO…</p><p>LOWER IT!</p><p>RENDER RESOLUTION</p><p>200 PERCENT</p><p>OH NO</p><p>IT DID NOTHING</p><p>IT’S 200 PERCENT RENDER RESOLUTION!</p><p>AT 8 fucking K! STILL DOING 240Hz</p><p>I AM CUMMING I AM CUMMING</p><p>[improvise orgasm]</p><p>OH MY GOD</p><p>IT’S STILL DOING IT</p><p>IT’S STILL DOING IT</p><p>[improvise orgasm]</p><p>I am going stupid. I am going stupid.</p><p>I am going to cum too much.</p><p>I am going to cum too much</p><p>[improvise orgasm]</p><p>I am going to be fucked to death.</p><p>I need to lower frame rates</p><p>FULL RTX ON!</p><p>IT’S NOT WORKING<br/>
</p><p>[improvise continuous orgasms, whilst screaming 240 Hz, MSAA 8X, 200 percent internal render, 8K, FULL RTX for a while]</p><p>Possible endings:</p><p>A<br/>
---<br/>
This is too good<br/>
I am going to pass out<br/>
I am going to faint<br/>
[head thump on keyboard and fade out]</p><p>B<br/>
---</p><p>[head thump and fade out]</p><p>C<br/>
---</p><p>[Fade out whilst screaming 240 Hz, MSAA 8X, 200 percent internal render, 8K, FULL RTX]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>